Franziska's Valentines Day
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: Franziska is in love, and she specially created something for her special someone, the only problem is she doesn't want him to know and he will find out soon enough,Phoenix/Franziska


Franziska stared awkwardly at the silver and pink card sat on the table. She had spent hours creating the card and underneath it she had attached a lunchbox with a piece of string. On the card wrote the name Wright, if she wasn't madly in love with him, she would have hated the Valentines day idea from the very beginning, after all she was suppose to be a strong woman who would never be as wimpy and girly as spending hours on a lunchbox and a stupid card, but I guess you could say she had failed her role.

It was Valentines Day and after spending the whole month trying to find out what Wright liked to eat she had finally made him something that she hoped he would appreciate.

"Stupid anime shows giving me ideas," she thought as she stared down at the box and smiled. A couple of months ago she would have been sick of ever thinking this idea but after all that wasn't until he showed that he was more than a foolish man a month and a half ago.

"That time, he just seemed to shine out brighter than anyone I had ever seen before; he just looked so cool, so much confidence, I should have been angry I lost another battle in the courtroom too him and thus I didn't get much money, but I couldn't stop myself staring at him and that confident radiance that was so familiar," she smiled, and picked up the box and card. She stared at it over and over again, nothing was wrong with it that was good. Of course though Wright was never going to know if was her, she had written it anonymously, she wanted to see his face but to be found out would just too embarrassing and he probably would reject her, sadly it was obvious that him and Maya where in love. She sighed and made her way for the doors with her things, if she got into the office, when he goes to get the burgers for Maya and himself.

She walked along hallway of the Wright & Co law offices; silently she snuck into his office and placed the lunchbox in the centre of his desk.

'Bang' went the front door of the hall way of the offices.

"Maya, you and Pearl go out burgers with out me tonight, I have too much paperwork," shouted the familiar voice, Franziska froze she need to hide, now or she would be caught. She looked around the office, there was a cupboard, there was under the desk, behind the door or behind a chair in the corner. He would find her in seconds if she hid under the desk, the same would happen if she hid behind the chair or behind the door.

She opened the cupboard, which was a tiny self, and crammed herself in, luckily all his paperwork was sprawled over his desk so he wouldn't need to look in the cupboard.

The door opened, Franziska looked through the small gap of the doors to the cupboard. Wright took off his jacket and sat down in his chair; he took a look at his paper work and sighed.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked to the centre of the desk where the lunchbox sat.

"That wasn't here before," he said to himself and he picked it up and looked at the card.

Phoenix eyes smiled and he started to open the card.

'Everyday your confidence shines out brighter than anyone and it makes me flustered, your probably the most stupidest, idiotic guy on the planet but your you and I guess nobody can change you, I love you for the way you are, your secret admirer x'.

Phoenix look dumbfounded at the letter, he had received a valentine's card for the first time in his life and a box too.

He opened the box to see that it had his favourite food in it, he grinned. He was about to start eating but then he froze. Who was this from?

Maya knew his favourite foods but she would have probably ended up eating them, so it couldn't have been her.

He sat there, confused, scratching his head. Franziska now had pins in needles everywhere; she smiled at how cute Wright looked when he was confused and closed her eyes and smiled.

Suddenly, she was falling and then she landed on something hard with a large bang.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Owwww…Oh crap," as she looked down as she had fallen on top of Phoenix who was now pinned to the fall, totally shocked at what the hell just fell out of his cupboard.

"Umm..Urrr..?" babbled Phoenix, who was still under Franziska. Franziska so embarrassed couldn't move and all she could do was blush and go so red that she looked like a ripe tomatoe.

"Excuse me, you seem to be on top of me," coughed Phoenix, who's face seemed also surprisingly red. That's when Franziska noticed the second most embarrassing thing; her skirt had ridden up showing most of her legs and her pants.

"Ahhh," she squealed, chucking herself off Wright and running to the corner of the room.

She was trapped and she didn't have anywhere to run. She pulled down her skirt and turned her face to the wall.

Phoenix got up, and slowly walked to Franziska, he was about to take another step when she suddenly screamed…

"Don't come near me!".

Phoenix stopped and looked slightly scared, what the hell was going on, why was Ms. Von Karma, the annoying prosecutor who had the habit of whipping him any time she got angry here in his office, hiding in his cupboard.

"I am sorry," she whispered sadly, still facing the wall, her cheeks burning, her heart thumping.

"I bet you wondering what the hell, I was doing in your cupboard for," she spoke quietly.

"I bet you think I am freak don't you, I not here to do anything bad I promise," she sobbed. Just the sound of Franziska sobbing was new to Phoenix, in the court room she only really made a limited amount of emotions and most of the time it was her evil laugh, her angry tone or 'how dare you' type of voice. Phoenix stood there gawping, what the hell is going on!

Suddenly, Franziska looked over her shoulder at Wright, Wright eyes widened, Franziska face was bright red, tears where swelling from her eyes and her lips where quivering. As sad and embarrassed she might have been, Phoenix thought she looked so cute it was unbelievable.

Phoenix walked over to his desk, picked up the lunchbox and held between his hands.

"Did you create this … for me?" he asked totally stunned. Franziska nodded repeatedly, words wouldn't even leave her mouth to say yes.

"Wow," Phoenix said, shocked.

Phoenix walked up to Franziska and picked her up. He was now staring face to face with the very embarrassed prosecutor.

Suddenly he grabbed and hugged her tight. Franziska gasped she couldn't believe what was happening, Wright was hugging her. She stood quite stationary, her whole body going stiff.

"This nicest thing in the world, anyone has every done for me, thank you," he smiled parting from the embrace. Franziska sighed a little, she didn't want to let go.

His grin was nice and kind, his face beamed, still Franziska covered her face with her hands.

"I look silly don't I, all bright red and well you know…" she said looking up at Wright.

"Cute, the answer to your 'well you know' is Cute!" he smiled grabbing some food out of the lunchbox and before Franziska could say anything else he popped food in her mouth.

"Is it good, let me try," he smiled and then he bent down close to her mouth and bit the other half of the food that was hanging out of her mouth. Their lips caressed, Franziska heart fluttered. Once she had finished chewing the food, she stared up at him, her cheeks and body warm from how close she and Wright were. Then she did it, she lent up and kissed Wright passionately, which now made Wright blush as they both closed their eyes and passionately kissed. Coming out of the kiss, they stared deep into each others eyes.

"Happy valentines day, my love," she whispered and they kissed passionately, as the both blushed at each other in their warm loving embrace.

The end.


End file.
